Death is a funny thing
by Tokyoarmin
Summary: The killer this time is Noah.


Life wasn't the same, it never was gonna be but it was improving. Slowly and slowly the days were becoming more bearable and less agonising. It wasn't the fact of all the people that died that upset Noah it was more the fact that so many were killed In so little time.

Riley one of them. I didn't miss her anymore, well not as much anyway. He used to sit there crying to himself a bottle of vodka in one hand and a sad movie in the other. It was quite pathetic actually but he couldn't help it. Them small moments they had together meant the world to him and now they were gone. She was gone stabbed to death while on facetime to him and what could he possibly do. Watch, all he could do was watch.

Life was getting better now though finally looking up.  
He was finally at a point in his life again where he could smile and not fake it. Laugh and not regret it. Move on and not feel guilty about it.

Although all of this he did become what some of his friends said, obsessed with the murders. Scarily obsessed, but he had to be didn't he. Riley had died at the hands of piper but he couldn't believe it, someone he had spoke to, smiled at, someone so unkiller like had murdered riley. He couldn't believe it no matter how much he had tried so he kept looking.

It was stupid.

Piper killed her. That was fact. No more killing happened after it, no more calls texts, nothing out the norm and everything pointed to piper... But it wasn't her. Not to Noah anyway.  
Maybe it was a bit sick and twisted but he liked it, the idea of more and more murders thrilled him. It gave him purpose.

What was Noah good at other than being that one person someone would turn to when Your nightmares are becoming reality and a murder was on a killing spree? Who knew things better than him? Who cared? Noah. Noah knew what was going to happen next, why something happened and what to do. He needed this.

And now it was all gone. What could he do create murders himself? That would defeat the purpose of him trying to figure out who it was really wouldn't...because it would be him.  
So what could he do? Drive someone too insanity so that they commit murder? Nah that wouldn't be too good and Noah wasn't the intimidating kinda person so he wouldn't really get anywhere.  
Death inspired him though.

Made him think and understand the world around him. What would life be if we didn't have something to terrify us at the end. Death is inevitable. People fear death because they don't understand it Noah sure didn't, like the dark your scared of it because you don't understand what is lurking in it, if you knew you wouldn't be as nervous.

If we knew there was a god we would be chill about life but if we knew there was nothing we would all live our lives the way they should be lived and never let an opportunity pass us by.  
And the one thing that ties death and living together is time. Time something us mere humans created. Something that also isn't there but scares us so very much. Why are we so scared of death?  
Noah laughed at death.

Not because you stop living it because you could go to heaven or hell but because when your nervous you laugh, when you go crazy you laugh, when your happy you laugh and to him death was what had brought him happiness over these past few months so he laughed. Long and hard.

Noah sighed leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes furiously. He stared blankly at his computer screen unable to focus on it because of the brightness. It was late. Not late late but late. Late as in I wouldn't take my dog out now. Noahs favourite part of the day.

He jumped up leaning forward and turning his computer off then walking around the back of his chair running his hand threw his short brown hair and yawning slightly as he made his way to his door. He pushed it open walking into a dim lit corridor, sliding across the floor with his socks grabbing onto the banister just in time to break the floor, he wandered down stairs.

As soon as he got down he grabbed his jacket from the hook at the side of the door and slide his vans on trying to jam them in the back of his foot as much as he could before giving in and using his hand to help.  
He unlocked the front door walking out side and inhaling the clean fresh air into his lungs. The night was warm and cooling sending small shivers down noahs spine.

He stepped out looking up towards all the trees noticing the colours on the leaves reds browns and yellows... All dead.

He zipped his coat up running down the pavement and making his way onto the street.  
He walked a few blocks. Just a few thinking about everything. He did this every night. He didn't really know why he just did.

He came towards a shop with sale sighs of bread and milk within the window. He rolled his eyes slightly walking in feeling the room brighten up and make him feel more warming.  
He glanced towards the cashier who was a younger girl about the same age has him with deep brown curly hair and a sour expression upon her face. He smiled slightly out of awkwardness then wandered towards the chiller to grab himself a drink.

He picked one up pondering the isles up and down moping his feet before coming up to the young girl who looked like she wanted to end her life and mine.  
He gave her the money quickly before running out and into the open air.

He kept walking kept thinking. He missed riley he really did his brief time with her felt like an eternity. They would have been happy together she got his weirdness and loved that about him were'as no one else would. Audrey did but she was his best friend and could never see her that way.  
He heard a clash come from behind him.

He stoped his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He spun round on the ball of his foot looking round for a source of the sound only to see an empty street with one on it. He blinked shrugging his shoulders and began to turn back round.

A pair of arms wrapped around him dragging him into darkness.  
He gasped his eyes widening in horror. He began to kick his legs and try break his arms free with failure. His breathing sped up rapidly. He felt something pressed towards his head as he began to panic more.  
"give me all your money" a deep voice roared from behind him. He could feel the mans breath on his neck.

"I have about 10p and a drink I swear!" He screamed back his eyes beginning to water.  
He heard the man groan before pressing the gun further towards his skull. Noah closed his eyes tight finally understanding why people are scared of death. It wasn't the fear of dying or the fear of pain, it was the fear of losing out on things. He would lose out on so much just like riley did. Riley died because she was friends with Emma. Emma is the reason she had to die if she had never spoke to Emma my riley would be here right now but she's not. Emma. All Emma.  
"gonna have to get rid of you then"

BANG.  
Noah managed to elbow him in the stomach running forwards and ducking before hearing the gun go off. He ran round to face the man who was wearing a mask in order to hide his face. Noah couldn't breath.  
The man ran towards him ready to grab his throat. He looked down to see the gun on the pavement after the man has dropped it due to Noahs blow to his stomach. He ran towards it grabbing the gun just as the man grabbed his top pulling him backwards.  
Noah screamed spinning round and firing the gun into the masked mans head. His grip released. His body fell limp onto the floor. Noah cried. He didn't know what to do but cry. Just cry. e


End file.
